NO TITLE?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Jika kau tetap pada keputusanmu, ayah akan menghargainya. Kau boleh menolak pernilahan ini dan menyaksikan kehancuran kerajaan Haruno di depan matamu. Tapi sebelum perang itu terjadi, bunuhlah ayah terlebih dahulu." /"Kenapa ayah berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya."/ Fic baru lagi, hihihi. Inspired : JODHA AKBAR. Mind to rnr?


Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p>"Jika kau tetap pada keputusanmu, ayah akan menghargainya. Kau boleh menolak pernilahan ini dan menyaksikan kehancuran kerajaan Haruno di depan matamu. Tapi sebelum perang itu terjadi, bunuhlah ayah terlebih dahulu."<p>

"Kenapa ayah berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ini lebih baik daripada ayah mati secara perlahan karena melihat rakyat menderita berkepanjangan karena perang."

"Setelah itu kau bisa melarikan diri dari kerajaan Haruno, kau bisa bebas dan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai itu. Bagaimana mudah kan?"

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly Present.**

**NO TITLE?**

**Inspired: JODHA AKBAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Rate: T (Sewaktu-waktu berubah)**

**Genre: Menurut kalian?**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etisi.**

**.**

.

..

..

...

**Selamat membaca~**

.

..

.

.

**Saya selalu memberitahukan pada kalian semua, kalau...**

..

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aura tegang tepancar dari raut semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini, kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di gelung ke atas sehingga menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di kedua sisi wajanya.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku," tanya gadis itu a.k.a Haruno Sakura putri kerajaan Haruno kepada ayahnya yang notabene raja kerajaan Haruno ini.

"Sakura... kau tahu kan? Kerajaan Uchiha semakin gencar untuk menghancurkan kerajaan kita ini." Terang ayahnya langsung pada intinya, membuat ibu ratue merasa khawatir.

Wajah Sakura menegang seketika, tangannya mengepal di bawah lengan kimononya yang panjang. Mendengar kalau kerajaannya akan diserang oleh kerajaan yang sangat dibencinya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kerajaan ini bahwa putri Sakura sangat membenci kerajaan Uchiha. Sakura membenci kerajaan Uchiha bukan tanpa alasan, dirinya membenci kerajaan terbesar di negri Hi ini karena kerajaaan ini telah membawa kesengsaraan bagi semua kerajaan disekitarnya.

"Kemarin malam mereka mengirim satu utusannya kemari mereka memberikan dua pilihan kepada kita. Pertama adalah perang kedua mereka menawarkan perdamaian. Apa yang akan kau pilih?"

**Flashback**

"Raja Haruno, raja kami memberikan dua pilihan padamu. Pertama adalah perang kedua adalah perdamaian dengan syarat, kau harus menikahkan putrimu dengan raja kami. Mana yang kau pilih?" Suara seorang utusan kerajaan Uchiha ini menggema di ruangan pertemuan diplomasi di kerajaan Haruno ini.

Pilihan ini membuat Raja menegang dalam duduknya, pilihan ini membuat dirinya bimbang. Kedua pilihan ini keduanya akan membuat dirinya merasa gagal. Pertama jika dirinya memilih perang pastilah itu membuat rakyatnya menderita dan membuat dirinya gagal menjadi raja yang baik untuk rakyatnya. Kedua jika dia memilih perdamaian dia akan mengorbankan perasaan putrinya kembali dia akan gagal menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putrinya. Bagai buah simalakama pilihan ini.

"Cepatlah tentukan pilihanmu raja Haruno, karena raja kami tak suka menunggu." Utusan itu sepertinya tak sabar untuk mengetahui jawaban dari raja yang sudah paruh baya ini.

"Aku pilih... "

**End of Flashback**

"Kenapa ayah bertanya padaku? Ayahlah raja disini bukan aku, jadi hanya ayah yang berhak menetukan pilihan itu." Jawaban putrinya membuat raja menghela napad berat, dirinya merasa berdosa pada putrinya ini.

"Kau benar, ayahlah raja disini. Tapi aku juga adalah ayahmu, jadi ayah berhak bertanya padamu karena ini tentang masa depanmu juga." Perkataan ayahnya membuat Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya yang terkesan berputar-putar.

"Sebagai raja ayah memilih pilihan yang kedua, karena seorang raja tak ingin menyengsarakan rakyatnya dengan perang yang sudah jelas hasilnya. Kerajaan kita akan kalah berperang dengan Uchiha dan ayah tidak ingin itu terjadi." Suara ayahnya kembali mengudara Sakura merasakan perasaan tak enak saat ayahnya mengatakan itu.

"Sakura kau boleh membenci ayah karena pilihan ini, ayah yang akan menerimanya." Raja Kizashi tersenyum pahit pada putrinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayah, kenapa aku harus membencimu? Ayah telah memilih keputusan yang bijak-,"

"Membenciku, karena telah mengorbankan perasaan putrinya. Ayah lebih memilih menjadi raja yang baik daripada ayah yang baik. Ayah menerima tawaran yang kedua dengan syarat menikahkanmu dengan raja Uchiha." Dengan berat hati akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang raja, membuat dirinya tak kuasa menatap putronya yang menatap dirinya dengan kecewa.

"A-pa?.. A-aku. tidak pe-percaya ini. Ayah tega mengorbankan aku? Apa ayah tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Sakura tak dapat mengontrol emosinya sehingga dirinya berbicara keras pada ayahnya.

"Sudah ayah katakan, kau boleh membenci ayah karena ini."

"Bukankah ayah tahu aku sangat membenci kerajaan Uchiha, kenapa pikiran ayah dangkal sekali? Katakan pada mereka kita akan menerima perang dan kita tak ingin berdamai dengan mereka." Sakura mengatakan itu dengan kemarahan yang menggebu, menurutnya peranglah yang terbaik daripada dirinya menikah dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Tidak, perang tetap tidak akan terjadi. Pernikahanmu akan tetap dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu." Keputusan final yang diambil raja sepertinya tidak mudah untuk di ubah oleh putrinya sekalipun.

"Kenapa ayah tega padaku!? Kenapa ayah dengan mudahnya mengambil keputusan itu?!"

"Ayahlah raja disini, jadi hanya yang berhak mengambil keputusan. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, dan keputusanku tidak akan berubah Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku pun punya keputusan sebagai seorang putri raja. Aku menolak pernikahan ini, dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya." Sakura mengatakan itu dengan tegas, semua orang tahu Sakura keras kepala jadi Sakura pasti akan tetap mempertahankan keputusannya. Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa permisi, tidak sopan memang tapi siapa yang peduli?

Dengan langkah seribu Sakura menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri disana tak dibiarkannya siapa pun masuk termasuk ibunya sendiri Ratu Mebuki.

"Kenapa ayah jahat terhadap Sakura?" Sasori pangeran kerajaan Haruno akhirnya buka suara setelah adiknya pergi dengan perasaan kecewa yang sangat pada ayahnya.

"Jika kau sudah menjadi raja, kau pasti akan mengerti Sasori. Tinggalkan ayah sendiri." Sasori menuruti perkataan ayahnya setelah pamit dirinya menyusul ibunya untuk menemui adiknya yang sedang dalam emosi tak stabil.

Dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat, ibunya mencoba membujuk adiknya untuk membuka pintu namun adiknya tak mendengarkannya juga. Sasori pun mencoba membujuk adiknya namun nihil adiknya terap tak mau membukakan pintu. Padahal biasanya jika Sakura sedang merajuk dirinya akan luluh dengan bujukan Sasori. Sepertinya adiknya ini sangat-sangat marah.

"Ibu, sepertinya Sakura memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu. Jadi biarkanlah Sakura menyendiri dulu."

"Tapi ibu khawatir pada Sakura, pasti Sakura sangat sedih Sasori." Sebagai seorang ibu dirinya merasakan juga kesihan yang tengah anaknya rasakan.

Membawa ibunya dalam pelukan hangatnya Sasori mencoba untuk meyakinkan ibunya kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

"Sakura, dengarkan ibu! Ayahmu melakukan ini demi kerajaan Haruno dia juga tak tega melakukan ini, tapi tidak ada pilihan lainnya Sakura. Ibu mohon mengertilah~," setelah seharian dirinya tak membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sakura mengizinkan ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menemuinya.

"Tapi aku tidak terima ibu, bukankah ibu tahu akau sangat membenci bangsa Uchiha? Aku tetap dalam pendirianku aku akan menolak pernikahan itu. Aku ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang aku cinta, bukannya dengan orang yang aku benci."

Sakura memeluk ibunya menumpahkan segala rasa dalam hatinya, ibunya mengelus punggung putrinya yang dibalut dengan kimono berwarna senada dengan iris matanya, emerald.

"Jika kau tetap pada keputusanmu, ayah akan menghargainya. Kau boleh menolak pernilahan ini dan menyaksikan kehancuran kerajaan Haruno di depan matamu. Tapi sebelum perang itu terjadi, bunuhlah ayah terlebih dahulu." Suara ayahnya mengakhiri kebersamaan ibu dan anak ini, Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget atas perkataan ayahnya barusan.

"Kenapa ayah berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya." Sakura bergidig saat dirinya membayangkan ayahnya mati di tangannya sendiri dengan sebiah belati yang ayahnya sodorkan padanya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ini lebih baik daripada ayah mati secara perlahan karena melihat rakyat menderita berkepanjangan karena perang."

"Setelah itu kau bisa melarikan diri dari kerajaan Haruno, kau bisa bebas dan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bagaimana mudah kan?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author: Huwaaaa selamat pagi, siang, sore dan malam semua kita ketemu lagi di fic saya yang baru ini, hehehe. Saya buat fic ini terispirasi dari film india kesukaan saya yaitu JODHA AKBAR. Ceritanya keren binggow saya suka sama karakter Jodha yang tangguh tidak seperti karakter perempuan di cerita-cerita romansa pada umumnya yang melow dan entah kenapa saya merasakan persamaan karakter Sakura dalam diri Jodha. Tangguh, pemberani bertanggung jawab pokoknya gitu deh, hehehe. Juga karakternya Jalal yang ada persamaan sama Sasuke, dibalik sikapnya yang arogan mereka itu tetap lelaki idaman saya #plak.<strong>

**Biarpun begitu pasti cerita JODHA AKBAR dengan fic ini jauhhhh banget, tapi masih ada hubungannya- ga yakin-. **

**Yosh~ saya bingung untuk memberikan judul terhadap fic ini, sempat terpikir saya akan memberikan judul SAKURA AKBAR, tapi kayaknya gimanaaa gitu ya? Jadilah saya memberikan judul "NO TITLE" karena saya pusing memberikan judul #pundung.**

**Adakah yang memberikan saran tentang judul fic ini?**

**Kasih tau saya yaaa?**

**Bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?**

**Keep or delete?**

**Jika kalian ingin dilanjut, saya akan melanjutkannya. Kalau kalian ingin fic ini di hapus saya tetap akan melanjutkannya, wkwkwkw #digampar. **

**Mind to review? **

**nb: Jangan lupa saran untuk judul fic ini yaa?**

****ssstt sssttt apakah masih ada typo?**

**Sign**

**kshiina**


End file.
